The Charming Gwyn
by distant1455
Summary: Please R&R. This story was resently revised. **note** Ch 3 is now up! **** It's Gwyn's bitrhday, and it will be a day that she'll never forget. Along for the ride are her three cousins Piper, Pheobe, and Paige.
1. Happy Birthday Gwyn!

***********  
  
Chapter 1  
  
***********  
  
Disclaimer : Charmed is not my creation. The only characters created by me are Chloe, Amara, and Gwyneth.  
  
Thank you for wanting to read my story, Please Review and tell me what you think  
  
  
  
"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Gwyn; happy birthday to you !" Chloe sang to her now 16 year old daughter.  
  
  
  
Chloe was a tall and athletic women in her near early thirties. She had long, shiny, dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
  
  
Her daughter, Gwyn in other words, looked nothing like her dear mother. Gwyn was tall and athletic, much like Chloe, but Gwyn had long, wavy, burgundy hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
The only thing they both shared was their soft peachy skin.  
  
  
  
"Thanks mom." An unhappy Gwyn thanked .  
  
  
  
Trying to get a chuckle out of her daughter, she made a smartalick remark.  
  
"What's wrong sweety? Today is your birthday, your supposed to be happy !?! Well, at least pretend to be anyway."  
  
Gwyn just looked into her mothers kind eyes and smiled.  
  
  
  
"I know mom, but I wish that dad was here. He never seems to be around for the important moments; he didn't even bother to send a stupid birthday card." Gwyn said in a quite depressing tone.  
  
  
  
"Well , you should expect that from your father by now Gwyn. He isn't very trusting nor loving for that matter." Chloe knew that was the wrong thing to say, but she thought what's done, is done.  
  
  
  
"I know mom, I know." Gwyn said assuring herself that her fathers absence wasn't going to bother her today. (Well at least for now.)  
  
  
  
"So…Gwyn, how about opening those presents !?" Chloe remarked with a smirk on her face.  
  
  
  
"Sure, why not.", "Now, how about that big one….." Gwyn began to say before being interrupted.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
CRASH !  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Chloe and Gwyn looked at each other in surprise. They were wide eyed and alert. Chloe, in her heart knew what was up there and how up there it was waiting for them.  
  
  
  
"Gwyn, I want you to stay downstairs, alright? If you hear anything out of the ordinary, for any reason, I want you to yell as loud as you can, ' Amara' , Alright? Do you understand me Gwyneth?"  
  
  
  
Gwyn, unsure why her mother was requesting such an odd thing, but she knew her mothers motives were good.  
  
  
  
Although, after a grand total of 15mins., she march up the stairs and right into the attic. But as she was walking, she could hear growling, snarling,and crashes followed by a blood curdeling scream that she new came from her mother.  
  
  
  
She ran up there only to she her mothers body lying on the floor with blood dripping from her still, pink lips.  
  
There was a large creature leaning over Chloe. It was a hideous thing, with blue skin covered in various, diseased-looking black patches, huge, sharp, mismatched fangs, enough to instantly terrify anyone into utter shock. Gwen trembled, as it looked up snarling at her.  
  
Gwyn tried to scream, but was to scared to even make a sound. She quickly ran out of the attic door and down into the living room where the creature seemed to appear in front of her out of nowhere.  
  
Remembering what her mother said before, she screamed for Amara, but as soon as she screamed the creature threw her against the wall. The only thought runing throught her mind was that this creature had brokeing her back due to the agonizing pain; the greatest and most horrible pain she had ever had to endure.  
  
In an instant, a crystalized orb of light appeared out of nowhere right in front of her aching body.  
  
Amara threw her protecting hands around Gwyn and in an instant, they disappeared.  
  
*******  
  
Amara had orbed Gwyn into a blinding white, though safe and secluded room. Gwyn crawled into one corner in a fetal ball. She was heartbroken, in pain, and quite scared..  
  
"Where am I,and, and who the hell... are you?" Gwyn demanded answers.  
  
In a soft and comforting tone, Amara replied. "No need for that kind of language with me, Gwyn, but to answer I am Amara."  
  
"How do you know my name? And why was did my mother make yell for you when something horrible happened? How does my mother know you? And how the hell did we get here?" Gwyn questioned.  
  
"I guess your mother hasn't told you anthing yet, 'there really isn't a good time for this sort of thing' alright Gwyn, you desirve to know answers." Amara stammered. " Gwyn, you are a witch. Full blooded."  
  
The only reaction Amara got for next 20 seconds was was complete disbelief.  
  
" You expect me to believe that bull shit?? A witch! Witches don't exist. It's like saying I'm a vampires or goblins or something. This isn't a good time for jokes or... whatever the hell you think you're doing." An angery Gwyn replied.  
  
"No joke, dear. You are, in fact, a full-blooded witch. Don't be so surprised. Have you ever had that feeling of a great and powerful surge throughout your body? Or have you ever seen something completely strange,and felt responsible, but had no idea how to explain it? It's time to wake up and smell the roses, Gwyn. Your mother told me that if there ever was a time when something like this had happened, I was to take you to your cousin Prue, Pheobe, and Piper's house immediately and that they would be able to protect you." Amara replied, assuring her of her newfound identity.  
  
"What the fuck, bull shit. Please let me out of her, God damn it. I hate confinced spaces.. " Gwyn stood up and began to inspect and pace about the room. "Amara, you still didn't answer my question...who or should I ask, what are you?"  
  
Amara looked Gwynup and down, and wondered "You don't believe me do you? But, to answer your question, I am a Whitelighter.  
  
Whitelighters are basically nothing more then a protector, a healer, and a personal ecyclopedia." Gwyn stopped pacing and looked at Amara as if she was looking at lunatic. Amara continued. "Some are better at the healing than others, but we're all needed, that is, if you're a witch, and you are a witch Gwyn. I don't care if you belive me or not, but things will fall in place as time goes on." Amara explained.  
  
"One more question Amara. How about my mother? Is she..." Gwyn paused. "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure," She replied apologeticly. "Gwyn, it's time to go."  
  
"Go where?" Gwyn looked curious, but was completly clueless.  
  
"To the Halliwell residence, your cousins house." Amara smiled as she raised her arms and snaped her fingers.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
"Amara? how did we get her so fast? what the hell hapopened?" Gwyn questioned.  
  
"Well, Gwyn, it's magic." Amara smiled as she disappeared and left Gwyn to her own divices. 


	2. Time is of the essence!

***********  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Gwyn, unpatiently knocked on the manor's door.  
  
Slowly the manor door opened, and there stood a girl Gwyn had never seen before.  
  
"I'm sorry, But I think I have the wrong house… Sorry for the interruption." Gwyn said, as she began to walk down the steps, thinking of what to do next.  
  
"That's alright!" Paiged assured. " I'm not sure, but maybe if you tell me the name of the people you are looking for, perhaps I can help you."  
  
"Well , I'm looking for the Halliwell residence. Do you happen to know where their house might be?" Gwyn asked.  
  
Paige looking at this young girl in curiosity, answered. "This is the Halliwell residence. Please, come in. My name is Paige. Let me go get my sisters. Be right back !"  
  
"Ah! So, your Paige, I've heard some about you." Gwyn mentioned as she preceded into the manor hallway, and sat on the couch. "Yeah, I am. Who might you be....." Paiged asked.  
  
  
  
"My name is..."  
  
"GWYN!" Piper interrupted coming from the kitchen, "how have you been, hun?" Piper all excited, and happy to see her favorite cousin.  
  
  
  
Piper studied her face and knew something had to be wrong.  
  
  
  
But, as soon as Gwyn was about to say something, Pheobe ran down the stairs in a rush. "Gwyn!"  
  
  
  
"You guys, I have bad news. Mom's been badly hurt!" Gwyn announced.  
  
"How, what happened?" a worried Piper asked.  
  
" When we were talking down stairs today, we heard a loud crash. My mom told me to stay down stairs and wait for her to come back, but if at anytime I were to hear anything out of the ordinary, I was to call out for someone named Amara. 'Amara', who I later found out was something called a Whitelighter, rescued me from a hideous creature who had nearly killed my mother and myself. She orbed me to this creepy, secluded room.  
  
When we got there, she told me that I was a witch. Can you believe that? I mean, Seriously, who the hell does she think she is? ." Piper nodded, and Gwyn continued.  
  
"Before we had left the room, I asked her where my mother might be and how she was doing, but the only thing she told me was that she knew nothing at the moment. I mean, she feeds me all this crap, and she can't even tell me how my own mother is." Gwyn said, looking at the floor and trying not to cry.  
  
Pheobe, Piper, and Paige looked at Gwyn, but Piper looked the most worried.  
  
"Well, Gwyn, Amara's right. You are a witch." Gwyn looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean? This hast to be some sick practical joke, right?" Gwyn looked around and shouted, "This isn't funny, knock it the fuck off..."  
  
"Gwyn!" Pheobe shouted, "We're serious. Your a witch."  
  
"Gwyn, go over to that lamp, over ther in the far right corner. Lift it up, and drop it." Piper directed.  
  
Gwyn walked over to the lamp, lifted it, and droped. As Piper motioned her hands, the lamp froze. Gwyn looked at the lamp, looked ath the three sisters, and became feak in the knees and almost fell on to the couch.  
  
"Your serious. Wow! this is really weird, you don't even know." Gwyn commented, as she 'stared off in to space'.  
  
"It's true, and I do know how you feel. It was only a coupple of months ago that I first found out I was a witch. You hate it at first, but then you come to terms, but it never stops being weird."  
  
"I'm a witch, Wow!" Gwyn kept repeating.  
  
Out of no where, a blue light formed into the manor hallway. Piper looked over and smiled. "LEO!"  
  
Leo just smirked and gave Piper a good, long hug. After, he proceeded in to the living room.  
  
"Gwyn. Am I right?" Leo questioned.  
  
Assureing him, she replied " Yes, my name is Gwyn. Who are you?"  
  
Leo continued to sit in an over stuffed chair direct next to Gwyn. "My name is Leo. I happen to be Piper's husband and these girl's Whitelighter. I assume you know what a whitelighter is, right?" Leo asked.  
  
Still dazed and confused, she replied, "Yeah, yeah I do. Their kind of like a healer. Am I right?"  
  
"Good.." Leo replied.  
  
Gwyn squwirmed a little, trying to get some comfort on her acky muscles.  
  
Pheobe noticed her pain and couldn't help but interrupt. "Gwyn, are you hurt?"  
  
"Yeah, wow, I must have forgotten, I don't how that's possible." she said, almost as if she were speaking to herself. She looked up at Pheobe as she placed her right hand over the painful area and began to rub. " I guess I had forgotten about my pain till just now." Piper looked concerned and asked. "What happened exactly Gwyn?"  
  
" WELL, I didn't mention that I went up there to check on my mom after I heard the scream, thinking she might need my help. When I got up there, this creature saw me and I ran. When I was down stairs it seemed to be that this thing appeared out of nowhere right in front of me and it had thrown me against the wall. I think I must have blocked the whole thing out of my mind."  
  
" Gwyn, let me have a look." Leo suggested. Gwyn was reluctant, but Piper glared an assuring galer that Gwyn let him look. Gwyn stood up and leo lifted her shirt. He noticed had a huge black bruse on her back.He placed placed his hands on the wounded girl and in seconds, the bruse slowly dissapeared.  
  
"Thankyou, Leo!" Gwyn said. Gwyn felt and looked a whole lot better.  
  
*********  
  
While Leo was healing Gwyn, Pheobe went up into the attic and brought down the book of shadows into the living room, and started flipping through the pages like a maniac. Hoping to find this demon as fast as possible so they could vanquish the bastard.  
  
"Whoa there girl...you'll probably kill someone going that fast !" Piper replied, sarcastically.  
  
Pheobe smiled at Piper's smartalick remark.  
  
"Piper, what is that?"  
  
"Well, it's a Book of shadows. A book of shadows is like a Witch's scrapbook almost. You can put anything you want in it, manly spells and postion recipies'."  
  
Pheobe paused before she looked up at Gwyn from the book of shadows.  
  
"Gwyn!" Pheobe shouted, "is this the demon? It has dark blue skin, Black patches, and Huge large fangs, Right?"  
  
She then looked down at the book of shadows once again, just to get one more good glance at the demon.  
  
"Yes, Yes, that's the asshole."  
  
"Well, here he is. Not much on the ugly thing, but all it says is:  
  
'Luchious.' Once mortal; devoted his life to the dark side, trading his soul for great Powers and wealth.  
  
Persuaded by the deomn......" Pheobe paused.  
  
"By whom?" Piper and Leo demanded.  
  
"By the powerful Belthazar. To live as a demon forever under Belthazar's rule."  
  
Phoebe stared at Piper in confusion. She immediately looked towards the stairs and noticed Cole staring at them, hoping not to be noticed.  
  
"So, what are my favorite witches doing today on this lovely evening?" Cole remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Nothing, just looking for a specific demon; maybe you can help. Cole !?!" Pheobe said sounding angry and quite serious.  
  
Looking down at the book of shadows noticing the heading, "Ah, so I guess you found out about Luchious, huh ?" Trying to sound cutesy.  
  
"Yes Cole, I did. Why didn't you mention him to us before?"  
  
Pheobe demanded an answer, but she knew she wasn't going to get one from Cole, anyway.  
  
"So. Who's this?" Cole asked, turning to Gwyn. Hoping to change the subject successfully.  
  
Pheobe sighed, but allowed him to change subject at the moment.  
  
"This is the girl's cousin, Gwyn." Leo announced as Pheobe couldn't help but give Cole an angry glare.  
  
"Hi.... Cole, right?" Unsure whether to be nice to him or ignore him all together, but instead Gwyn just nodded her head hello.  
  
What do you know about Luchious Cole?" Piper demanded answers.  
  
"He's nothing more then a follower. The only powers he has are blinking, and fire ball.  
  
"That's it?" Paige replied.  
  
"Pheobe, I cam up her to tell you that I'm going to be gone for a little while." Cole sprunge on his new wife.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"A little out of town working, I'll be back early tomorrow morning." Cole leaned over to kiss Pheobe on the forehead, as he left the manor."  
  
"Love you!" Bang! the sound of the door slamming rang throught Pheobe's ears.  
  
Leo looked up at the cealing as Piper looked at him, and knew what her dear hubby was going to say next.  
  
"Oh, no your not, they can't take you now..." Piper whined.  
  
"I have to, I have other people to take care of...I'll be back soon, I promise!" Leo smiled and leamed over to give Piper a sweet, simple kiss.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
And off Leo went.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Crash!!!  
  
**********  
  
"Great timing!" Paige sarcastically remarked.  
  
"Oh god, not now." Pheobe pleaded. The girls looked at one another and hoped it was just their cat knocking over a couple of boxes from in the attic.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I know, stopped in a weird spot. I did so because I need to think of more interesting things to write about, so this story doesn't get dull really quickly. Put please, review and tell me what you think about my first Charmed Fan fiction. Criticize me, so I can fix any lame or useless areas, but don't be too harsh. Thanks! 


	3. Thunder and lightening

*******  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*******  
  
Piper, Paige, and Phoebe shot to there feet. Piper looked at Gwyn's worried face as she instructed  
  
"Gwyn, you need to stay down here and don't move, alright? We don't need any more of our family getting hurt. We'll right back!" Piper stipulated. Gwyn looked Piper in the eye and nodded. Gwyn watched as the three girls proceeded up the stairs and dissappeared into the attic.  
  
As Pheobe, Piper, and Paige slowly got closer, the sound of crashes and bangs were becoming more and more clear. They peered in, and noticed a scrawny, tall, spiky-haired demon, which happened to look more like a man than anything, searching for what they assumed to be the Book of Shadows.  
  
Piper, Pheobe, and Paige charged their way in. Piper waved her hands to quickly destroy the deomon, but unfortunately failed.  
  
The demon glared at Piper and growled in dispare. With a quick sweep of his hands the girls began to levitate. Piper, Pheobe, and Paige were paralized, unable to break free from the hold the demon had against them.  
  
"Hah...hah..hahahah." the demon laughed, enjoying every moment of his triumph. "Now, this might hurt a little! Well, okay, a lot!" the cocky demon continued and in unison, the charmed girls were thrown like ragdolls clear across the room hitting the wall causing a loud bonecrunching sound.  
  
The demon smiled in delight at the tortured girls, as they squirmed for comfort; as if the movement was able to ease the pain, but only caused the wounds to get worse. The girls took once last look at smirking demon and fell unconscious.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
Gwyn was patiently sitting on the couch, waiting for the girls to come walking down the stairs once again, assuring her that everything would alright again.  
  
Gwyn waited and waited and waited.  
  
Gwyn began to doze, peacfully, off to sleep, but before she had fallen completly asleep, she heard a voice beckon; "Hey there Gwyn..", A startled Gwyn immediately opened her eyes and saw the demon delightfully smirking.  
  
"Finally, we meet!" the demon continued. The demon slowly floated closer and closer.  
  
A terrified Gwyn, in the defense mode, lifted her arms and demanded "Go away! Leave me the fuck alone!", "Go...!!!" Gwyn plunged her arms towards the demon to push the him away, but unsuspectidly what appeared to be a bolt of lightening shot out of her hands, hitting the demon in the chest, and causing a surge of lightening to flow through his soon to be lifeless corpse.  
  
She immediatly put her hands down, unsure as to what she had just caused. The steaming corpse then fell to the ground, and as it hit the floor, a crunchy sound was heard.  
  
She slowly peered over and noticed a steamy, blistered corpse staring right back at her and screamed.  
  
Gwyn got up, quickly walked by the steaming body, and ran up the stairs and in to the attic. As she ran her way in, she noticed them lying on the floor, seemingly lifeless. As she walked over to Piper, Pheobe, and Paige she noticed blood trickling from Piper and Pheobe's mouthes, and her eyes began to tear up.  
  
She looked up at the sealing, and as loud as she could, she yelled. "Leo!, Leo! They need you!", " God damn it Leo, get the fuck down here." Gwyn desperatly demanded.  
  
Leo orbed in and noticed his wife and her sisters lying on the floor. He walked over to them, looked at Gwyn and ordered, "I want you to go to Paige and Pheobe as I start on helping Piper."  
  
Gwyn lifted Paige and Pheobe to see what kind of damage was done. Paige was the only one seriously hurt. Leo looked at Gwyn, and noticed Paige's destroyed body.  
  
"Gwyn, pull that peice of glass out from her back, hurry!" He demanded.  
  
Gwyn in tears, pulled the reluctant glass from Paige's stiff cold body.  
  
Leo gently shoved Gwyn out of the way, and healed the three sisters.  
  
Gwyn ran to Piper, Pheobe, and Paige and gave them a warming hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
"How?...eh... What? Gwyn, how?" Piper, still dazed and confused, asked?  
  
"Actually, I really don't know?" Gwyn smiled, "I'm just glad to see you alive!" the overjoyed gwyn continued.  
  
"Although, Piper, I do remember.." As she looked towards Leo's curious face. " I was down stairs waitting for you guys to come back, but you took for ever and so I believe I began to fall asleep. As my eyes were closed, I heared a male voice speaking to me. I believe he said 'Hey.. Gwyn....Finaly we meet!' , I had no idea what that ment but I didn't care, I was just too scared and startled to think and I didn't know what to do, so I lifted my hands up to protect myself and, and..." Gwyn paused prefly, and slowly continued. " and.. as I was going to push him away, but instead a bolt of lightening shot out of my hands, and after I put my hands down, I went up here to the attic, noticed you guys unconcious, and I yelled for Leo.", " He saved.. your lives!"  
  
Piper, Pheobe, and Paige looked at one another and smiled.  
  
Piper tried to stand, but her weak, frail body made her tumble to the floor. Leo and Gwyn then helped the three sisters up from off the attic floor, and proceeded down the stairs and in to the living room.  
  
  
  
************ 


End file.
